


[Podfic] so can we pretend, sweetly

by greedy_dancer



Category: The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Fairy Tale Elements, M/M, POV Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Protective Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-14
Updated: 2020-05-14
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:41:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 18
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23993209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greedy_dancer/pseuds/greedy_dancer
Summary: theredtailedhawkwithjewelsforeyes's story, read aloud. 16 minutes.[I'm re-upping this because I apparently accidentally tagged it "Character Death" the first time /o\ I promise everyone is very alive!!]Jaskier is a regular human bard, and Geralt could swear that yesterday he’d had regular human teeth. They’re just a little bit too long for his mouth, now- too white, too sharp. A predator’s. Jaskier clicks them together, experimentally, and winces when he bites his tongue. “Fuck anyone you weren’t supposed to?”“I don’t fuck anyone I’m supposed to,” Jaskier says, a little proudly.
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Comments: 8
Kudos: 40
Collections: VoiceTeam 2020: Peas in a Pod, Voiceteam 2020





	[Podfic] so can we pretend, sweetly

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [so can we pretend, sweetly](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22413757) by [theredtailedhawkwithjewelsforeyes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/theredtailedhawkwithjewelsforeyes/pseuds/theredtailedhawkwithjewelsforeyes). 



> Content warning for briefly described animal harm/death and blood.

  
cover art by: me

Length: 0:16:53  
Downloads: [MP3](https://bit.ly/2WbtRdd) (click to stream, right-click to save) | [Podbook](https://bit.ly/3ceL4YR)

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to the author for giving permission to podfic, and to Paraka for providing hosting as always. 
> 
> If you listened, I'd love to hear from you!
> 
> You can find me [Tumblr](http://greedydancer.tumblr.com/) and [Twitter](https://twitter.com/greedydancer)! :)
> 
> This was created as part of the VoiceTeam challenge: other versions of the same story can be found in [my team's collection!](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/VoiceTeam_Green_2020)


End file.
